Strange Occurrences
by spexguy-cooper
Summary: I do not Know if anyone had this idea before but... well ya anyways sly and the gang run over a teenager while she is escaping and if you want to know more you will just have to read it. I know i am so cruel oh the agony. LOL. OK Rated T for abuse and mild swearing R/R


It was a dark and stormy September night the reason it was so dark was that the moon was currently hiding behind the clouds.

Walking along the dark country road was a figure in all black from there shoes to there hoody the only distinguishable feature about the person was there eyes which were different colors one was blue the other was green.

The figure reached up and brushed the hood aside to revel a teenaged female snow leopard witch by her looks she had to be between 16 and 17 years old.

she was currently walking to the hellhole she was supposed to call home. As soon as she walked through the door she had to quickly duck to avoid a right hook to the head that would have most certainly knocked her out. But sadly she wasn't able to avoid the kick that sent her across the room and sprawling next to the couch. She let out a low groan as her ribs protested vehemently. "Thought you weren't gonna show and after all I went through to raise you after your good for nothing mother kicked the bucket". Said the harsh grating voice of her stepfather John. "What do you think you were doing, you were supposed to be home three minutes ago your late and you know what that means don't you". He said with a sneer as he took the last draft from the beer in his hand before chucking it against the opposite wall smirk growing ever bigger as the bottle shatter against the wall. When he didn't get an answer right away he sent another kick to the stomach which in turn made her struggle to hold her meager lunch in. now I want you to go upstairs to your room and stay there until I tell you to come down no food for two days and you know the penalty for seeking food now get out of my site you ungrateful little whore. He spat and walked away presumably to get another beer as soon as he left she struggled to her feet and limped up the stairs as fast as she could or else incur the wrath of john.

After much debating she decided to run away. She was over the abuse and getting beat every day day in and day out. She stuffed her meager possessions in her frayed backpack which included the few clothes she owned and a picture of her mother.

once done she opened her window and grabbed ahold of the drain pipe and hauled herself out of the window and quickly and quietly down the pipe as to not alert her stepfather she did not want to think of what he would do to her if he saw her escaping all she knew was it would not be pretty as soon as she hit the ground she took off running down the road all the while listening for the sound of her stepfathers truck in the event that he discovered she was gone. Fortunately she was safe for the time being. Unfortunately while she had been concentrating on listening for her stepfathers truck she had not been paying attention to the traffic and as a result the next thing she knew was a screech of tires and a horn blaring before a sharp pain then nothing.

"Alright i'm in position what's your statice". said a dark figure hiding in the shadows of an currently empty room staring at the center where a huge ruby as on display. "Me and murray are in position in the van at the parking lot of the local theater a couple of blocks north of your position, just pick the lock on the case sly and grab the ruby and get over here before the police get there". "roger". said the world renowned master thief Sly Cooper. he made short work of the case holding the ruby as soon as it was open he thrust his hand inside the case and withdrew the colossal ruby stuck it in the bag bentley had given him before leaving. after that he withdrew a calling card and sat it on the pillow the ruby had sat on and lept out the window landing on the ground he proceeded to run to the rendezvous with his spoils over his shoulder.

when he made it back to the van he just had enough time to shut the back door before murray drove off.

they were driving down a country road talking and laughing about the look on inspector fox's face as they drove off. They had just completed their last heist, at least for a little while after all they did have other lives outside of thieving. After the whole Cain island affair they had mutually agreed to take a break for awhile. After all Bentley was currently dating Penelope and murray wanted start a racing career, stock van class. Sly had some business affairs to attend to. After all sly was not poor by any means he and his family had made over 80% of their money by investing in businesses all over the world. he was currently richer than bill gates himself by at least a couple billion rollers.

it was at that point when they were laughing that sly saw someone running in front of them. Time seemed to slow he heard himself shout at Murray. He felt him hit the breaks and also felt the inpacket as they hit the object. It was silent for a moment and then sly lept out the door while Murray started crying and Bentley sat there hyperventilating. As sly ran around the front of the van he saw what they hit or rather who. As it turned out it was a female snow knelt down and immediately checked for a pulse after finding one he took stock of her appendages all seemed in place but she had a nasty bump on her forehead but other than that she seemed to be fine. After a few seconds of deliberation he decided to take home with him so he could make sure she was really ok it would put his mind at ease at least.

With that he gently picked her up and carried her into the van. The first words out of Murray's mouth were to be expected."Are they alright I didn't kill them did I". "No Murray you didn't kill her she just has a nasty bump on her head and besides a horrific bump on her head she seems fine but I Want to take her to my house just in case, it would make me feel better". Said sly. "Oh good I thought the worst". Said Murray. As they made their way to sly's mansion it occurred to sly that she had been running and looking behind her but when sly went out there no one was nearby, what had her so spooked that she felt the need to run and why had she not noticed the van. Something was definitely going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
